Dark secrets
by mermaid12108
Summary: The outcast's have broken their allience and are out to get luce. But why do they want her? Seems like luce has some dark secrets...


**HELLO! THX IN ADVANCE FOR READING MY STORY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! IF I MENTION STUFF THATS WRONG, PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF RAPTURE. I DON'T KNOW HOW IT ENDS YET. BUT, AS ALWAYS, FALLEN ANGELS, PLEASE REVIEW AND, ENJOY! (BY THE WAY, WITH THE TOMB STONE, I MADE ALMOST ALL OF IT UP. SORRY IF ITS WEIRD, DEATH MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE.) -MERMAID12108**

_Dark secrets_

**L**uce walked through the graveyard. She didn't know why, but she was headed towards trevor's grave. The leaves crinkled under her boots. She reached the gray tomb stone and kneeled on the right side of his grave. It said in gothic letters,

_Trevor Smith_

_1982-2009_

_Died in a tragic fire. _

_He will be missed._

Luce stared at the tomb stone. "I don't know why I came. I guess to say sorry. Sorry for…" She took a deep breath. "Kinda killing you. So much has happened since then,"

Her phone started ringing, and the caller Id said, **DANIEL. **

"Hey, I-"

"Where are you?" he said, breathless.

"I'm…visiting an old friend."

"Okay. Stay there."

"Daniel, whats going on?"

"Oh, nothing much lucinda." said a voice that always sent chills down her spine. She turned to face him. Phil stared her down with his milky, white blind eyes. "I'm actually glad I found you. You weren't at your nice little apartment. Gave Daniel Grigori a bit of a scare. But, in the end we found you."

"Shit," Daniel said on the phone. She was holding it in her left hand, and he could hear everything.

"Why were you looking for me?" Luce asked the outcast.

"Why don't I just show you?" He reached behind his back and pulled out a starshot.

Luce gasped. Before she had time to run, he shot it and it landed right in her thigh. She cried out.

Daniel shouted through the phone franticly. "LUCE!? LUCINDA!" She didn't hear more, because when she hit the ground, the phone fell out of her grasp and landed with a thump on the ground.

She saw Phil walking away, and she turned her head and pulled the phone next to her ear so she could hear his reply. "I love you, daniel. Always have, always will."

"Luce. No. Stay with me. Luce!"

She closed her eyes as everything faded into darkness.

**D**aniel paced the living room. The dial tone rang for what felt like forever. Finally, she answered. "Hey, I-" He cut her off.

"Where are you?" He asked breathlessly. He needed to know that she was okay and safe.

"I'm…visiting an old friend."

What friend? It wan't important. Just that she was okay.

"Okay. Stay there."

He was just about to ask her where exactly she was so he could get her, when she spoke sounding a little panicked. "Daniel, whats going on?"

"Oh, Nothing much, lucinda."

If Daniel could have strangled him right then and there he would've. "I'm actually glad we found you. You weren't at your nice little apartment. Gave Daniel Grigori a bit of a scare."

How dare he? They weren't allied anymore! "Shit," Daniel said.

"Why were you looking for me?" asked Luce.

"Why don't I just show you?" The outcast said emotionlessly.

For a few agonizing seconds, there was nothing but silence, and then Luce gasped. And then she screamed.

"LUCE!? LUCINDA!" The next thing he heard was a loud thump. There was a sound as if something were sliding against grass, and Luce whispered in the weakest voice he had ever heard her use, "I love you daniel. Always have, always will."

He was running for the door, when he heard Luce take a strangled breath. "Luce. No. Stay with me. Luce!" He couldn't hear anything more. He couldn't even hear her breathing. He shoved the phone in his pocket, not bothering to end the call. He snapped his wings open, and took off.

**A**rianne slipped on jeans and a long sleeved v-neck burgundy shirt. She tied her black hair into a bun and headed down the stairs. She flipped through the mail, which had come tumbling out of the ridiculously tiny apartment mailbox. Just the regular junk, like one that she had gotten 3 times this week.

**40% OFF!**

**FREE SHIPPING!**

**TEDD THE CARPENTER, IN BUSINESS SINCE 2005!**

But one caught her attention. It was one of those old fashioned letters, the one that had the wax stamp. She peeled the wax off, and peered down at the letter.

_Arianne, our deepest regrets, but we have to drop our alliance with your group of angels. Lucinda must be illuminated. _

_Yours truly, the outcasts._

She dropped the letter, horrified. The doorbell rang, and she went to answer it.

It was daniel.

And the look on his face scared her. It was a ,mix of worry and anger, and determination. "Whats wrong daniel?"

"Its luce."

She was up in the air before he could say anything else. The wind rushed passed her face, whipping her hair back as she propelled her wings as fast as she could. No one was going to hurt her best friend!

They passed over a graveyard, And Arianne saw a black shape sprawled on the ground, and it looked like a ant from where she was. "Daniel!" She called over the rush of he didn't respond, she angled down farther, to see what it was. "LUCE!" She screamed. Daniel heard that. He dropped hard and fast, propelling through the air. She followed suit, Ignoring the snow that gathered in her lashes and hair. She slowed as she got closer, she slowed, coming to a running stop. She dropped to her knees beside Luce. Daniel was already there, Struggling to remove the starshot that was embedded Luce's leg. He yanked it out, and luce gasped, throwing her eyes open. They were silver. Starshot silver. She closed her eyes and pressed her mouth into a tight line, causing her lips to turn white. Snow had begun to fall heavily, snow catching in luce's black hair. She curled into a tight ball as if she could block out the pain. Arianne felt terrified and extremely bad for her. She had had an encounter with a starshot, where it just barely grassed her cheek. The pain had been unbearable, but not enough to kill her. She could only imagine what Luce was going through. "Daniel,ARGH,It h-h-hurts!" She whimpered. Arianne grabbed her hand and turned it over. Just as she excepted, the veins in her wrist showed up clearly, but, instead of red, they were silver. Daniel was stroking her hair, Whispering soothing words to her, though luce gave no indication of hearing.

Daniel picked luce up. "We need to get out of here Now." And they were off into the sky, not knowing what would happen next. Arianne just hoped it didn't end with death.

**Okay, so I finished rapture and omg i'm still crying. **

**Tell me what you thought? If you liked it, tell me in a review and i'll post a new chapter. This is my first fallen fanfic so I hope it meets your standards. **


End file.
